


Tattoos and Scars

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Generation Kill, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them really has any idea how this started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Scars

Jax is used to pretty eyes and full lips and tight bodies. Usually, though, they belong to women. Nate Fick is very much a man. He also doesn’t have a speck of ink on him, and what the hell is that? An untattooed body is a novelty to Jax, but, he figures, so is one with so many scars. He marvels at the way they feel underneath his fingertips.

Nate loves Jax’s ink. He likes the way it tastes in contrast with the unmarked skin. A man’s body isn’t exactly new to him, but it’s not something he’s overly familiar with, either.

The first night was an accident, fate, whatever. It was too much alcohol, a pool table, and eye-fucking across a room.

The second night was quick and dirty, Nate sneaking out of Jax’s bed before anyone noticed.

The third was after Nate had become a Prospect, at least in name, just so no one would question him hanging around. A grad student on vacation, writing a book and fucking the President would have raised a few questions that Jax didn’t really want to answer.

Now, neither of them has any damn idea what night they’re on.

Sometimes at night, they lie together in the darkness, dragging fingers and tongues over scars and tattoos, and trying to figure out what the hell they’re doing. Jax drags calluses over a faint scar on Nate’s ribs, and Nate tastes the name Abel on Jax’s chest. For a while, they’re quiet and tender and together, something that rarely happens. In the morning, they both go back to their worlds of violence and pretending, but for now, they simply feel.


End file.
